


Mikey's Bad Day

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a bad day and Leo and Klunk help make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



There were days when everything seemed out to get you. When nothing seemed to go right. When it felt like you just should have never gotten out of bed in the morning. Days when it felt like the whole world was out to get you. This was just one of those days for Mikey.

When he had first woken up Mikey had thought that it would be a good day until he realized that he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before and he was now late to practice. Master Splinter had only given him a disappointed look when he entered the dojo but had otherwise remained silent on the tardiness.

It wasn’t until practice was over and his brothers were leaving that Master Splinter decided to dish out the punishment. Mikey would remain in the dojo and make up the time that he had missed in the beginning by going through the katas that they had just learned and when he was finished he would then perform one back flip for every minute that he had been late.

By the time that he was finished Mikey was sore and just wanted to take a nice hot shower to help him to relax. That was not to be however. When Mikey stripped down and got into the shower the water that rained down upon him could barely be considered lukewarm.

This was how the rest of the day progressed. Hopes rising before being dashed and crushed beneath the heel of Fate’s boot. By the time night rolled around and everyone else was heading off to bed, Mikey had curled up in the middle of the couch with no intention of moving any time soon.

Just as Mikey was about start up one of his video games to try and drown his frustrations out with mindless violence he felt the couch dip down beside him. Before Mikey could reach for a controller, a forest green arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in close to the strong body of his oldest brother.

Never one to pass up a hug, Mikey leaned in as close as he could manage until he was plastered as tightly against Leo’s side as he could get without actually having climbed into his lap. Never one to be left out of getting as much attention as possible, Klunk also decided to join the snuggling and jumped up into Mikey’s lap before curling up on his master’s legs.

“You doing okay Mikey?” Leo asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Mikey’s arm to try and sooth the obviously distressed turtle.

“No,” Mikey said. “It feels like the world been out to get me today.”

Mikey proceeded to tell Leo everything that had gone wrong that day. He started from the beginning and left nothing out. By the time he had finished talking Mikey felt much better. Leo was still holding him and Klunk was purring soothingly on his lap. It was enough to make him feel relaxed for the first time since waking up which also served to make him feel sleepy.

“Come on, let’s go to bed now,” urged Leo.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Mikey asked sleepily.

Leo smiled at his half asleep brother. “Of course. You can even bring Klunk.”

Together the two of them walked up to Leo’s room for a good night’s sleep. One had an arm wrapped around his brother’s shoulders and the other hand his cat resting against his chest. They may have been an odd group but they were a family and that meant they stuck together. Even on the days when everything seemed out to get you.


End file.
